Psicópata
by Amber Blak
Summary: "Espero que disfrutaras tu día, Samanta. De verdad debiste hacerlo, porque hoy fue el último día que disfrutaras hasta el día de tu muerte..." Sam encuentra una carta amenazadora dentro de su casa, exigiéndole que haga algo horrible y tiene solo 10 días para llegar a una decisión. Romance, drama y suspenso. Todo incluido! Sam aceptara lo que le piden? 100% Seddie resumen adentro
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, esta historia de repente me llego viendo una peli de horror. Pero como que no es mi estilo esto del terror, así que será más Seddie que terror. Espero que la disfruten**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-

20 octubre

.

-así que ya saben chicos- dijo Carly viendo a la cámara

-haremos cualquier cosa…- continuo Sam saltando al lado de su amiga

-… que ustedes nos propongan para…

-¡EL SUPER ATERRADOR Y MUY GENIAL ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN!- terminaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo

-dejen sus comentarios- complemento Sam

-y esto fue todo por este iCarly- dijo Carly haciendo cara triste

-nos vemos la próxima semana

-o no

-chao

-besos

-…y estamos fuera- anuncio Freddie colocando la cámara en su lugar

-genial- dijo Sam- ¿Qué creen que nos propongan los fans?

Freddie se encogió de hombros

-solo espero que no sea algo asqueroso- dijo Carly preocupada

-¿Por qué habrían de proponernos algo asqueroso el día de Halloween?- pregunto Freddie confundido

-no lo sé… tal vez quieran que abramos un cadáver- dijo Sam emocionada con una media sonrisa

-¡No haremos nada ilegal!- anuncio Carly

-apuesto que más del 73% de las personas querrán que grabemos iCarly desde algún cementerio- dijo Sam muy segura

-¿lo haremos?- pregunto Freddie

-nah, yo prefiero que hagamos algo más original- respondió la rubia encogiéndose de hombros

-¿es eso o tienes miedo de los cementerios, Puckett?- reto Freddie

-Ja-ja. Sabes que no le tengo miedo a nada, bobo- respondió Sam molesta

-tengo sed, vamos abajo por algo de beber- propuso Carly tratando de evitar algún conflicto

Todos asintieron y bajaron hasta llegar a la sala de estar de los Shay. Una vez abajo Freddie corrió hasta la computadora

-quiero ver si alguien ya puso algún reto interesante- dijo emocionado

Sam camino lentamente alrededor de él y finalmente salto con gracia diciendo

-y yo iré por algo de jamón.

La relación entre Sam y Freddie había mejorado mucho desde su-primer-y-secretísimo- beso, eso era obvio. Desde ese momento Freddie había comenzado a notar en Sam ciertas cualidades que antes no apreciaba. Noto, por ejemplo, la manera en que sus ojos parecían ser los más azules y profundos ojos que jamás había visto y le encantaba la manera en que brillaban cada vez que a Sam le llegaba una idea. También noto como su cabello dorado bailaba alrededor de ella con cada uno de sus movimientos. Noto que Sam tenía unos perfectos dientes que presuma siempre con una hermosa sonrisa y que sus labios rosados tenían una forma perfecta

Freddie no estaba enamorado de Sam. O al menos eso creía. Sabía que su relación había mejorado y que cada vez había menos peleas. También sabía que cada vez más le complacía la compañía de Sam que la de Carly, pero eso solo era señal de que su amistad había crecido. Ahora ella era su mejor amiga. Encabezaba la lista con un perfecto 1, pero solo eso. Solo amigos

Freddie entro a la página de iCarly y no le sorprendió mucho de que ya había 100 post retándolos a algo

-Sam tenía razón- dijo Freddie- hasta ahora hay como 20 comentarios pidiendo que grabemos en un panteón

-¡Se los dije!- anuncio Sam desde la cocina mientras comía un pedazo de jamón

-¿hay algún otro reto más original?- pregunto Carly

-déjame ver…- respondió Freddie y comenzó a bajar rápidamente por los comentarios hasta que llego a uno que lo exalto. En cuanto Freddie termino de leer esas 6 palabras sintió cierto escalofrió en su espalda

Sam y Carly lo notaron

-¿Qué dice?- quiso saber Sam acercándose a la computadora para poder leer el comentario

-"Propongo que Sam asesine a Freddie"- leyó Carly en voz alta

-es una broma- dijo Sam- aunque si el público lo desea…

-¿pero a quién diablos se le ocurre postear algo así?- pregunto Freddie

-vamos, bobo. No es para tanto… - dijo Sam

En ese momento entro Spencer

-¿Listos para irnos?- pregunto entusiasmado

-espera- dijo Carly- solo me pongo una chaqueta y ya

-¿me prestas una a mí?- pregunto Sam

-seguro, vamos- dijo Carly y ambas chicas subieron

-mujeres- suspiro Spencer- siempre dejan todo para el último momento

Freddie asintió, pero no dijo nada

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto Spence- ¿acaso el pequeño Freddie tiene miedo de la película que iremos a ver?

-no es por eso- dijo Freddie, pero no quería contarle lo que sucedía. Quizá Freddie solo estaba exagerando. Ese comentario definitivamente solo era una broma de mal gusto, pero aun así afecto demasiado a Freddie. Prefirió dejar de pensar en eso y cambio de tema -¿tu si?- pregunto

-yo no conozco el miedo- dijo Spencer seguro

-lo que digas- respondió Freddie

En eso ambas chicas bajaron

-¡Listo!- dijo Carly

-genial, vamos- anuncio Spencer comenzando a caminar a la puerta

-¿no esperaremos a Gibby?- pregunto Sam

-lo veremos en el cine. Ahora vámonos- respondió Spencer, quien ya parecía enfadado- llegaremos tarde

Nadie dijo una palabra más y todos salieron. Cuando llegaron al cine Gibby ya estaba ahí

-llegan tarde- les reclamo

-oh, cállate Gibby- dijo Sam

-¿y cual veremos?- pregunto Carly ansiosa

Durante los próximos días hasta Halloween el cine tenía un especial de terror por las noches proyectando las mejores películas de horror de la última década

-hay que ver la de "El Conjuro"- dijo Sam volteando a ver la cartelera- empieza en veinte minutos

-ah… no hay otra más… tu sabes… ¿menos horripilante?- pregunto Carly nerviosa

-vamos, Carls. No la vimos cuando se estrenó porque te dio miedo. Hay que verla ahora- dijo Sam con tono persuasivo

-no estoy segura- dijo Carly- es que dicen que de verdad da terror

-¡Estamos en un especial de terror! ¿Qué esperabas ver? ¿Los ositos cariñositos?

-vamos, Carlangas. Por favor- pidió Spencer

-bueno, ya que- dijo Carly resignada

-genial- dijo Sam feliz- ahora Spencer, ve por los boletos. Y Gibby, ve por las golosinas con Carly

Todos asintieron y se fueron obedeciendo a Sam

-¿y tú que harás, jefe?- pregunto Freddie una vez que estuvieron solos

-agradece que no te envié por nada. Es sorprendente como es que obedecen si hablas rápido- dijo Sam sonriendo

Freddie solo rodo los ojos

Una vez que entraron a la película todos se sentaron en el siguiente orden: Freddie, Sam, Carly, Spencer y Gibby.

La película resulto aterradora de principio a fin. De verdad. Sam no se esperaba que la primera escena de la película fuera esa fea muñeca. Conforme pasaba la película se iba tornando cada vez más aterradora hasta que llego un punto casi al final de la película cuando no pudo detenerse y busco la mano de alguien para sostener. Ese "alguien" resulto ser Freddie, y pudo haber sido Carly si no fuera porque se pasó el 89% de la película escondida en su chaqueta. Ni siquiera fue que Sam tomara la mano de Freddie intencionalmente, pero en el momento de la película en que (alerta de spoiler) hacen el maldito exorcismo a la maldita mamá Sam estaba tan vergonzosamente aterrada que necesitaba sentir a alguien a su lado. Cuando Sam tomo la mano de Freddie, él inmediatamente apretó su mano. Ambos estaban aterrados. Pasaron un par de minutos y ambos seguían tomados fuertemente de la mano. Cuando la escena termino, Sam se dio cuenta realmente de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no soltó la mano de Freddie. Espero vacilante hasta que estuvo segura que la peor parte había terminado. Después ambos soltaron sus manos avergonzados. Sam volteo a ver por el rabillo del ojo si alguno de sus acompañantes lo habían notado, pero todos en el cine estaban con los ojos pegados a la pantalla.

Sam se tranquilizo

Al salir del cine todos fueron por algo de cenar. Decidieron ir por unas no-nutritivas hamburguesas

-¡Fue la mejor película de terror que he visto!- dijo Sam feliz

-¿eso? Ni siquiera me asusto- dijo Spencer sintiéndose superior

-¿entonces por qué gritaste cuando la bruja salto del ropero?- pregunto Gibby

-no grite. Fue un sonido de… uh… curiosidad

-que ridiculez- dijo Sam- la mejor parte fue cuando la mamá comenzó a vomitar sangre

-eso fue asqueroso- dijo Carly

-pero tú ni siquiera la viste- comento Freddie- estuviste tapada todo el tiempo

-claro que no- se defendió Carly- vi mucho más de lo que creen- y dicho eso giño un ojo

Sam y Freddie se sonrojaron inmediatamente pero Sam le dio un rápido mordisco a su hamburguesa y Freddie tuvo un muy conveniente ataque de tos

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?- pregunto Gibby confundido

-a "nada"- dijo Carly sonriendo

Sam rodo los ojos. En eso sonó su celular

-¿Quién te llama?- pregunto Spencer

-no lo sé- dijo Sam sacando su celular- es un mensaje- anuncio

-¿Quién te mensajea?- pregunto Gibby

-¿Eres del FBI?- pregunto Sam mientras abría el mensaje- oh, es de… ¿mamá? Pero se supone que llegaría hasta mañana en la tarde

-¿Qué te dice?- quiso saber Carly

-dice que vaya a casa para ayudarla a desempacar

-¡No es justo! Primero me hiciste ver esa horrible película y ahora me dejaras dormir sola- dijo Carly con un puchero

-ya, pero no es para tanto… solo debes revisar bien tu ropero para verificar que no haya ninguna bruja arriba

-ja, ja. ¡Qué graciosa!- dijo Carly molesta- ¿no puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo solo hoy? Por favor

-no… es que no tiene sentido. Mama regresaría hasta mañana. No entiendo porque llego más pronto

-¿quieres que te llevemos a casa ahora?- pregunto Spencer

-ya que- dijo Sam de mala gana

Spencer pidió la cuenta y todos subieron al auto

-¡Eres la peor amiga del mundo, Sam Puckett!- reclamo Carly cuando Sam bajo del auto

-sí, lo sé… espera ¿Por qué las luces están apagadas?- dijo Sam bajando del auto. Su casa estaba totalmente a oscuras

-tal vez tu mamá aun no llega- dijo Carly esperanzada

-pero en el mensaje que me envió dijo que ya estaba en casa

-¿quieres que te esperemos?- pregunto Spencer

-nah, de seguro se quedó dormida o algo

-vale, hasta mañana, entonces- dijo Spencer y arranco

Sam solo se despidió con la mano y cruzo la calle para llegar a su casa. Cuando iba a entrar se dio cuenta que la casa no estaba cerrada con llave, lo que tenía sentido si su mamá efectivamente había llegado

-¿Mamá?- pregunto Sam entrando. Apenas cerró la puerta la casa quedo sumida en una oscuridad total. No podía ver absolutamente nada

-¡Pam! ¡Prende la luz!- pidió Sam avanzando. Mientras avanzaba sintió la presencia de alguien ahí. Seguro Pam se quedó dormida. Sam solo esperaba que no estuviera borracha

El interruptor de luz estaba del otro lado de la sala, lo que era equivalente a unos veinte pasos (más o menos). Mientras más avanzaba, Sam se arrepentía cada vez más de haber visto la película de noche. Tenía ese horrible presentimiento que en cualquier momento las luces se iban a encender mágicamente y algún demonio saltaría sobre ella. Casi podía sentir los pasos de "Bathsheba" (quien es la bruja de la película) tras ella. Era justo esa sensación de que alguien va caminando tras de ti. Sam comenzó a avanzar cada vez más rápido. Incluso quiso correr. Tenía cierta sensación fría en su espalda y lo peor es que no podía ver nada, pero sabía que había algo tras ella. Sam trato de tranquilizarse. Seguro era su alcohólica madre siguiéndole los pasos. Finalmente Sam llego hasta el interruptor de luz

Lo encendió

La casa estaba totalmente sola. Ni siquiera su fiel gato estaba ahí. Y eso fue lo peor. Entones ¿Qué diablos fue lo que sintió Sam tras ella?

Quizá solo era sugestión de la película

-¡Pam! ¿Dónde diablos estas?- grito Sam. Pero su casa estaba justo como la había dejado Sam antes de salir. Ni siquiera estaban las maletas de Pam, o alguna señal que indicara que había llegado, a excepción de la puerta sin llave. Sam se sentó en el sofá. Entonces escucho el suave crujido de una hoja arrugándose

-¿Qué diablos?- prenso Sam levantándose para poder admirar sobre que se sentó. Era una especie de carta

La carta estaba dentro de un sobre viejo y estaba escita a máquina de escribir (Sam lo sabía porque una vez tuvo que escribir en una de esas maquinotas para algo de la escuela)

Comenzó a leerla:

"_Espero que disfrutaras tu día, Samanta. De verdad debiste hacerlo, porque hoy fue el último día que disfrutaras hasta el día de tu muerte…"_

-¿Qué diablos es esto?- dijo Sam en voz alta, pero siguió leyendo

"…_. Seguro estarás pensando que esta es una clase de broma, pero te aseguro que no lo es. Veras, Samanta, tú me conoces. He estado presente en tu vida durante un tiempo, y te sorprenderá saber que no me has sido indiferente. Me conoces, sabes mi nombre y has hablado conmigo. Soy parte de tu pasado y de tu presente, y sin embargo, apuesto que aún no adivinas quien soy. No te lo diré, porque simplemente saber quién soy no te beneficiara en nada. No pienso detenerme ante mi propósito, así que te recomiendo, te ahorres ese tiempo. _

_Tú arruinaste mi vida, Samanta. Sin exagerar. Has destrozado mi vida. Ya no tiene reparación, lamentablemente. Pero yo soy una persona paciente, prudente e inteligente. Espere para buscar la mejor solución. Por supuesto estaba en ese entonces, y sigo estando, en busca de venganza. Busco arruinar tu vida, claro está. "ojo por ojo". Espere en silencio, observe todos tus movimientos furtivamente y encontré una solución perfecta. Y es que veras, Samanta, encontré cuál es tu punto débil. Me aferre a eso y ahora tengo el plan perfecto, sin margen de error. Inequívoco. _

_Te dejare elegir, Samanta, aunque tú no lo hiciste conmigo. Pero yo soy una persona piadosa, y busco algo de diversión en todo esto. Lo que harás será algo sencillo, no es imposible. Tendrás que cometer un simple asesinato. El asesinato de una persona muy querida. Tendrás que asesinar a Fredward Benson. No es broma, repito. Puedes elegir la manera en que lo harás. Puedes envenenarlo, o dormirlo eternamente. Puedes buscar la manera de hacer su muerte menos dolorosa. _

_Pero si no lo haces tú, lo hare yo. Y te aseguro, Samanta, yo no seré piadosa. Si lo hago yo me encargare de hacerlo sufrir de la peor manera, y me permitiré el lujo de gravarlo para que después puedas disfrutar de su asesinato. Me encargare de que en el video sus gritos suenen con tal dolor que no puedas pensar en nada más que eso. Me encargare que su sangre quede derramada sobre todo el lugar y que las partes de su cuerpo sean desprendidas lentamente haciendo un escenario que no puedas olvidar._

_Tengo los métodos, Samanta, y tengo el poder de hacerlo. Yo no dudare en hacerlo. Lo sabes. _

_Te aconsejo que no trates de llamar a la policía. No servirá de nada. Ellos son mediocres y no me encontraran. No tiene caso. Además de que, en el caso que buscaras ayuda legal, solo sería una trampa para ti. ¿Qué dirá la policía si muestras esta inocente carta y después Fredwar aparece muerto y mutilado? ¿Será que la presión te hizo cometer tal asesinato? Puedo hacer que las pruebas te señalen, Samanta. _

_Te daré tiempo. Tienes desde hoy hasta dentro de diez días para realizar el trabajo. Si no lo haces en ese periodo de tiempo lo hare yo. _

_Para demostrar que esto no es ninguna broma he buscado a tu madre, y ahora ella está en mi compañía. Ella me ha permitido hacer llegar la carta hasta ti. Podrás verla cuando todo haya terminado, pero si vas a tu cuarto podrás ver una clara señal de que ella estuvo aquí hace unos instantes acompañándome. _

_Sé que no eres tonta, Samanta, y que harás lo correcto. De cualquier manera te enviare señales para que quede claro que es enserio_

_¿Extrañas a tu gato? Lo veras pronto_

_P.D: ¿Te gusto la película?"_

La carta terminaba ahí. Sin ninguna firma.

-.-

-.-

-.-

**¿Les parece interesante? He tenido dudas sobre si subir esto o no, así que dejare que ustedes decidan si continuo. La historia ya lleva en borrador seis capítulos. Es su decisión. ¿Lo odiaron o les gusto y merece la pena seguir? Dejen sus Reviews**

**¿Quién creen que es la horrible y psicópata mente detrás de esto?**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo… o no .-.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam estaba paralizada. No sabía qué hacer. Si debía salir corriendo de ahí o tomárselo como una broma. Tomo la carta y la metió en su bolsillo y de manera muy lenta camino hasta su cuarto, solo para comprobar que él o ella era de verdad. Cuando llego a él abrió muy lentamente la puerta y una vez que estuvo abierta por completo tuvo que hacer un escáner rápido por toda la habitación para recordar donde estaba el interruptor de luz. De nuevo no podía ver nada. Frustrada recorrió su mano por la fría pared áspera hasta que se topó con el interruptor de luz. Respiro profundamente preparándose psicológicamente para lo que sea que pudiera encontrar. En el fondo sabía que lo que sea que encontraría al encender la luz no le agradaría para nada pero aún se aferraba a la esperanza de que solo fuera una cruel broma.

Encendió la luz.

Lo primero que Sam noto es que sobre su cama estaba el llavero de Pam, y su bolso, lo que comprobaba efectivamente de que su madre estuvo ahí. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación lentamente. Todo lo demás parecía intacto, hasta que lo vio. Su pequeño y fiel gato espumita estaba sentado sobre un rojo y espeso líquido. Estaba sentado de manera natural, lamiendo el líquido que estaba debajo de él. La primera pregunta que cruzo por la mente de Sam fue ¿Sobre qué diablos está sentado? Aunque ya sabía la respuesta, claro. Sam quiso suponer que espumita se había herido en alguna parte y por eso estaba la sangre, pero espumita no parecía herido. Sam lo llamo solo para comprobar que la sangre en realidad fuera de él.

-Espumita- susurro Sam. Estaba demasiado aterrorizada como para hablar fuerte- Espumita ven

Pero el gato no le hizo caso. Sam escaneo de nuevo la habitación con más lentitud y se dio cuenta de que en el piso había huellas marcadas de sangre que se dirigían al closet. Las huellas eras hechas por zapatos, probablemente botas. Sam volteo a su closet y descubrió que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Todos sus instintos le pedían que corriera, que no estaba a salvo en su casa, que debía salir de ahí lo antes posible, pero su curiosidad le estaba ganando. Necesitaba saber si el responsable de la carta y de la sangre la estaba esperando ahí. Dio un paso dentro de su habitación, el olor a sangre se iba haciendo más fuerte entre más se acercaba y las huellas parecían cada vez más lejanas. Sam estaba planteándose cualquier tipo de posibilidades. Cómo sería la persona detrás de esto y cómo es que Sam reaccionaria. Lo atacaría y rezaría porque no tuviera ningún arma. Quizá solo era una trampa y él o ella estarían detrás de Sam, esperando felizmente por atraparla, por torturarla o lo que sea. Mientras más avanzaba las marcas de sangre parecían más brillantes. La luz de la lámpara hacía brillar la sangre de una manera hermosa. Una vez que estuvo enfrente del closet se quedó quieta, esperando escuchar la respiración de alguien o algún crujido en la madera que pudiera delatar que efectivamente había alguien ahí. Hubo un par de segundos en total silencio. 1, 2, 3, 4….

De repente Espumita se dejó ir contra Sam. Salto sobre ella manchándola de sangre y la rasguño repetidas veces. El gato parecía endemoniado porque jamás se había comportado de tal manera. Sam intento alejarlo pero espumita se aferraba a los brazos de Sam. Le encajaba las uñas en cualquier parte del cuerpo que podía. Finalmente Sam tomo al gato del pellejo del cuello y lo aventó. En el momento en que Espumita voló por el aire un disparo se escuchó. Sam tardo un par de segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando reacciono ya era demasiado tarde. El gato de Sam yacía muerto en el piso. A dos metros de distancia de la mancha de sangre original.

Sam volteo aterrada a sus espaldas buscando desesperadamente por quien había disparado el arma pero lamentablemente no vio nada. Fue entonces cuando decidió que ya era suficiente. Salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron y no dejo de correr hasta que al fin se libró del extraño escalofrió que recorría su espalda. Hubiera seguido corriendo, pero sus pulmones gritaban por aire

Aturdida Sam escaneo el lugar donde estaba. Había corrido automáticamente en la dirección de Bushwell Plaza. Estaba a dos cuadras de llegar. Respiro aliviada y continuo caminando hasta el hogar de su mejor amiga. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar por las puertas del edifico Sam se dio cuenta de su condición. Estaba llena de sangre ya que espumita la lleno de sangre cuando salto sobre ella, y por más asustada que se encontrara no quería causarle un infarto a Carly cuando la viera así. Paso sus manos por su cadera hasta que encontró su celular en una de las bolsas del pantalón.

Llamo a Freddie, quien contesto al tercer timbrazo

-¿Qué hay?- saludo Freddie

Sam, quien estaba con los nervios de punta se estremeció al oír la voz de él. La adrenalina que había sentido al encontrar su cuarto en esas condiciones y la que utilizo para huir de ahí ya se había bajado. Sam sintió como su garganta comenzaba a doler y sabía que iba a llorar. Respiro profundamente un par de veces antes de responder, pero cuando iba a pronunciar palabra noto que la voz simplemente no le salía. No podía hablar

-¡Sam! ¡Puedo escuchar tu respiración! No bromees-dijo Freddie medio asustado. Era obvio que creía que se trataba de una broma después de ver la película

Sam quiso contestar pero simplemente no pudo. Sin previo aviso un sollozo ahogado salió de ella

-¿Sam? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Freddie preocupado- ¡Sam! ¡Responde!

De nuevo Sam respiro. Ella ya se había comido su llanto varias veces antes y sabía que podía comérselo de nuevo, pero esto era más fuerte que un solo ataque de celos, o nervios, o enojo. Nunca se había sentido tan aterrada. Finalmente Sam soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo y contesto

-¿tu mamá está en casa?- pregunto directamente. No porque quisiera asustarlo, sino porque estaba casi segura que esas eran las únicas palabras que podía pronunciar sin llorar. No tenía las fuerzas para explicárselo todo

-no… pero dime qué te ocurre. ¿Estás bien?

Sam colgó. Tenía que comenzar a tranquilizarse antes de subir. Aún más, tenía que decidir que iba a hacer. ¿Le contaría a Freddie sobre lo ocurrido o no? Sam de alguna manera sabía que lo correcto sería contarle, porque la amenaza no fue sobre Sam, sino sobre Freddie, pero aun así Sam no podía asimilar totalmente lo que estaba pasando, y si le contaba a Freddie solo lograría asustarlo más y Sam no necesitaba que Freddie estuviera asustado. Lo necesitaba firme y valiente, necesitaba que la apoyara, no que se derrotara. Finalmente Sam decidió que lo ocurrido esa noche no iba a salir de su boca, no por ahora, al menos.

Una vez que estuvo totalmente tranquila, o lo más tranquila que pudo estar abrió las puertas de Bushwell plaza y subió por las escaleras hasta llegar al apartamento de Freddie. Toco la puerta un par de veces y espero. Freddie no salía así que volvió a tocar

-Freddie, soy yo- susurro a la puerta

Tuvo que esperar otro momento hasta que Freddie salió. Estaba en pijama y su cabello estaba todo revuelto. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, no el tipo de ojos que esperas encontrarte en la media noche

Antes de decir algo Freddie escaneo a Sam de arriba abajo y sus ojos se hicieron aún más grandes

-¡¿Qué te paso?!- dijo muy asustado, y Sam sabía que su terror era debido a la sangre que estaba en su ropa y en su cara

-sshhh- dijo Sam- Carly o Spencer oirán- y dicho eso lo empujo dentro de su departamento y cerró la puerta tras ella

-¿estás bien?- insistió Freddie una vez que estuvieron adentro

-si- mintió Sam- espumita se cortó o algo y cuando intente revisarlo enloqueció y huyo

Freddie relajo los hombros, pero de repente se puso rígido de nuevo

-¿Pero porque estás aquí?

-mamá me dejo venir con Carly, pero después de lo de espumita no quería llegar llena de sangre con ella

Sam sabía que su mentira era muy vaga y muy poco creíble, pero su cerebro en ese momento no daba para más

-¿Y porque no te cambiaste antes de venir?- quiso saber Freddie

-¿es un interrogatorio o qué?- dijo Sam para zafarse de esa pregunta, ya que no se le ocurrió una respuesta

-pues sí. Llegas a mi casa a media noche llena de sangre. Quiero saber qué es lo que pasó

Freddie trato de ser despreocupado pero sus ojos no podían mentir. Los ojos nunca pueden mentir. Sam sintió ganas de llorar de nuevo

-escucha, bobo. No quiero sonar insinuante ni nada, pero necesito lavarme y lavar mi ropa ¿Puedo?- Sam también trato de sonar tranquila, pero su voz se escuchaba con un ligero temblor

-¿Y porque no lo haces en casa de Carly?- Freddie no trato de sonar grosero, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la petición de Sam

-ya te lo dije. No quiero causarle ningún infarto a Carly

-¿Y prefieres causármelo a mí?- bromeo Freddie, pero Sam entendió eso de una manera sobre buscada, que solo podía significar algo como "estoy preocupado por ti"

-no me importaría que tuvieras un infarto por mí- respondió Sam

-vale- dijo Freddie- supongo que puedes limpiarte y limpiar tu ropa aquí

-genial- dijo Sam, pero después se topó con otra cosa. Si Sam se bañaba no tendría tiempo de lavar su ropa, al menos que a) Freddie lavara su ropa o b) Que Sam se pavoneara por el departamento de Freddie con solo una toalla y toda mojada. Ambas opciones le parecían inapropiadas. Volteo a ver a Freddie y se dio cuenta que estaba pensando lo mismo

-bueno… yo…- comenzó a decir Sam

-uh… ¿si quieres puedo meter a lavar tu ropa mientras te bañas?- dijo Freddie más bien como una pregunta

-okay- dijo Sam- como sea. Solo dime donde me baño

-creo que debes bañarte en mi cuarto, porque mamá se daría cuenta si usaste su shapoo y como que no quiero que se entere de que alguien uso su baño, ni quiero que crea que yo use su baño

Sam sonrió ante la idea de imaginarse a Freddie entrando de incognito al baño de su madre para usar su shampoo de rosas

-vale- dijo Sam

Freddie comenzó a caminar hasta su cuarto esperando que Sam lo siguiera y Sam lo siguió. Esa era la primera vez que Sam entraba al cuarto de Freddie. Noto que en su cuarto había un montón de figuras de acción sobre su tocador y que su cama tenía una colcha de "Guerra de las galaxias" típico de un nerd

-wow- dijo Sam al entrar

-¿te gusta?- pregunto Freddie confundido

-no. Es demasiado ñoño para mis ojos- respondió Sam haciendo una mueca

-que graciosa- dijo Freddie sarcástico mientras caminaba a su armario- te daré una bata- explico

Eso no dejaba de ser algo incómodo para ambos. Freddie saco una bata para baño azul y se la tendió a Sam

-uh… me pasare a…"cambiar"- dijo ella sabiendo que no se iba a cambiar sino a desnudar y que Freddie después tomaría su ropa

-aja- dijo Freddie incapaz de disimular lo incomodo que se sentía- esperare tu ropa afuera

-aja- respondió a Sam tomando la bata y entrando rápidamente al baño. Comenzó a cuestionarse si venir al departamento de Freddie fue lo mejor. Comenzó a quitarse la playera y luego el pantalón. La sangre ya se estaba secando y se estaba volviendo más oscura. A Sam le dieron nauseas. Al principio su plan no era bañarse, pero el olor a sangre estaba muy impregnado en ella. Lamentablemente también su bra estaba algo manchado de sangre que se traspasó pero ni loca le daría su bra a Freddie. Tuvo que resignarse. Sam se puso la bata encima de su ropa interior y luego tomo su playera y pantalón y la saco con una mano por la puerta estando ella escondida por detrás. Freddie tomo la ropa sin hablar y Sam cerró la puerta también en silencio. Puso el seguro y comenzó a desnudarse para meterse a la ducha. Abrió la llave del agua y la medio hasta que estuvo conforme y entro. Sam debía admitir que el baño de Freddie le resultaba tranquilizador. Dejo que el agua caliente despegara los restos de sangre que estaban en su cara y brazos. Cerro los ojos para tranquilizarse más pero entonces el sonido del balazo y el cuerpo de su gato cayendo muerto la hizo estremecer. Efectivamente había alguien en su casa que la estuvo observando, que quizá quiso matarla. Su gato estaba muerto y ella estaba bajo una horrible amenaza. El peso de esa noche le cayó tan de golpe que Sam estuvo a punto de desmayarse en el baño. Poco a poco comenzó a aterrarse de nuevo. La sola idea de penar quien había hecho eso la hacía temblar. Obviamente eso de la amenaza iba enserio.

Sam se quedó ahí, pensando en la carta… ¡La carta! ¡La carta estaba en el bolso de su pantalón! Sam salió de la ducha y se envolvió de manera descuidada en la bata. Salió corriendo lo más rápido posible intentando encontrar a Freddie. Supuso que su cuarto de lavado debía estar en el mismo lugar donde se suponía que estaba el de Carly. Después de todo los departamentos estaban hechos con la misma estructura. Corrió hasta que encontró a Freddie a punto de echar su playera en la lavadora

-¡Freddie!- grito

Freddie dio un salto tan grande que por poco se pega la cabeza con el techo

-¿Qué?- dijo molesto

-¿y mi pantalón?

-ahí- dijo Freddie señalando una silla donde estaba su pantalón

Sam corrió al pantalón y esculco en las bolsas. Afortunadamente ahí estaba su celular y la carta

-¿Qué sucede?- quiso saber Freddie

-quería ver mi celular- dijo Sam

-¿Y eso?- pregunto Freddie señalando la carta

-uhh… es de mamá- mintió Sam

De repente noto que Freddie se había puesto muy rojo

-mejor regreso- dijo Sam arrojando el pantalón al piso y corriendo de regreso al baño. Una vez que estuvo ahí se dio cuenta del porque Freddie se había puesto tan rojo. Sam estaba tan preocupada de que Freddie encontrara la carta que se puso la bata de manera tan descuidada y dejo un amplio escote sin querer. Sam rezaba porque Freddie no hubiera visto de más.

Termino de ducharse a la carrera pero no se atrevía a salir del baño. Si antes estaban incomodos, ahora más. El tipo de incomodidad con la que Sam podía comparar lo que estaba sintiendo era algo parecido a lo que sintió después de su primer beso, solo que más incómodo, pero la sensación era parecida.

Sam se estuvo sentada en bata hasta que Freddie toco la puerta

-¿terminaste?-pregunto desde afuera. Ya había pasado al menos una hora

-aja- respondió Sam por lo bajo

-¿Te paso tu ropa?

-seguro

Sam se levantó y entreabrió la puerta. Saco la mano y Freddie coloco la ropa en su mano y se fue

Sam comenzó a vestirse. Ya se había puesto sus pantis, pero no se había puesto el bra aun porque no quería impregnarse de nuevo con el olor a sangre. Hasta que Freddie le entrego la ropa se lo puso y dudo un momento en si volvía a ponérselo o no, solo que hubo dos razones para decidir que si 1) Que se le notaria si no se lo pusiera y 2) Que no llevaba bolsa así que no tendría donde guardarlo

Una vez que estuvo totalmente cambiada salió del baño

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto Sam. Su celular se había descargado

-como las 2:3º o algo así- dijo Freddie, quien estaba recostado en su cama

Sam hizo una mueca

-Carly y Spencer ya deben estar dormidos

Lo dijo en voz alta, aunque esa no era su intención. Ya había parecido demasiado insinuosa. En realidad fue solo un pensamiento que se le salió en voz alta

Freddie se mordió el labio

-mi mama no regresara hasta las 7- dijo Freddie casi en un susurro mientras jugaba con sus manos

Sam se sonrojo

-será mejor que despierte a Carly… gracias por dejar que me limpie- dijo Sam también evitando la mirada de Freddie- adiós- dijo y salió prácticamente corriendo de ahí. No se detuvo a que Freddie le respondiera, simplemente salió de su departamento y corrió al de Carly. Lo abrió fácilmente ya que no tenía seguro y se quedó dormida en el sofá de los Shay. Justo antes de quedarse dormida puso una alarma a las 7:00 contra su voluntad. No quería que descubrieran que durmió ahí, además que tenía que ir a ver a alguien al día siguiente. Tenía la certeza de que él la ayudaría

.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-


	3. Chapter 3

21 de octubre

Cuando el despertador sonó Sam quiso arrojar su celular hasta donde la mano le alcanzara, pero se contuvo. Si quería saber quién diablos estaba haciendo esto debía de actuar lo más rápido posible. Se levantó del sofá de los Shay y salió del departamento aun medio dormida. Metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y tristemente confirmo que no había ni un dólar perdido por casualidad. Solo su celular y la carta. Tendría que caminar

Afortunadamente ya había suficiente luz afuera por lo que se sintió más segura que la noche anterior.

Sam solo había ido con él un par de veces, por lo que batallo un poco para encontrar la casa adecuada. Cuando se paró enfrente de la puerta no espero a tocar, simplemente entro.

Se sorprendió cuando lo vio sentado en su sillón, con una taza humeante a un lado y su computadora sobre las piernas

Él volteo sorprendido a la puerta cuando sintió la presencia de Sam y dio un pequeño brinco cuando vio que se trataba de ella

-¿no te han dicho que es de mala educación entrar sin tocar, Puckett?

-sé que fuiste tú, Nevel- respondió Sam evadiendo su comentario. En realidad no estaba totalmente segura de que fuera él el responsable, pero confiaba en que pudiera hacerlo confesar, o por lo menos, recibir algo de ayuda. Esa idea le vino a la mente en algún punto de su estancia en el baño de Freddie

-lo lamento, Samanta, pero tu acusación me lía

-¿te qué?- pregunto Sam confundida

Nevel rodo los ojos

-no tengo la más mínima idea de a que te refieres- respondió Nevel

-vamos, Nevel. No pienso jugar contigo. Sé que eres tú y te advierto que si sigues con tus tonterías hare que te comas tu mano dedo a dedo ¿oíste?

-es claro que oí, Samanta. Lo que no entiendo es de qué me estas acusando. No me he metido con su programita últimamente. Tengo cosas mucho más sustanciales en que ocupar mi tiempo

-¡Deja de habar así! Sé que tú enviaste la carta

La cara de Nevel mostro una gran confusión y Sam supo que Nevel no había hecho nada, pero no lo demostró

-no he sido el autor de ninguna carta. No sé de lo que me hablas- respondió Nevel

En ese mismo momento un mensaje llego al celular de Sam. Esta lo abrió sorprendida. El mensaje decía

"Te quedan sólo 9 días, Samanta. ¿Ya pensaste como lo vas a matar?"

Sam se estremeció. De repente se sintió muy mareada

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Nevel

Sam negó con la cabeza. No quería decirle lo que ocurría, pero estaba tan confundida y tan desesperada. No sabía a quién acudir. Si le contaba algo de esto a Carly o a Spencer, incluso a Freddie… todos ellos entrarían en pánico o no lo tomarían muy enserio, o llamarían a la policía y ocurría exactamente lo que decía la carta y ella terminaría siendo culpable, o loca. Su momento de desesperación la llevo a tomar la decisión de decirle a Nevel lo que ocurría. No porque le tuviera confianza, porque no lo hacía, sino más bien porque Nevel era un erudito y si había alguien que le pudiera decir si la carta era de verdad o no, era él

-escucha, lo que te voy a decir no puedes decírselo a nadie ¿entendiste? Tienes que prometerlo- dijo Sam finalmente

-eso te costara un precio- respondió Nevel

-¿Cuál?

En ese momento la mamá de Nevel entro a la sala

-no sabía que tenías visitas tan temprano, cielo- dijo ella sonriente

-mamá ¡Déjanos solos!- le exigió

-oh, no sabía que interrumpía. ¿Quieres desayunar algo, cielo?

-¡mamá!- reclamo Nevel

-no- respondió Sam

La mamá de Nevel hizo una mueca

-bien. Iré a la cocina

Y dicho eso se fue

-¿Qué quieres, Nevel?- pregunto Sam

-veras, Sam. Carly es la chica que cumple con mis expectativas de la mujer indicada para mí…

-¡No te conseguiré una cita con ella!- respondió Sam defendiendo a su mejor amiga

-¡Déjame terminar!- exigió Nevel

-okay… ¿y luego?

-seguramente te sorprenderá saber que aún no he besado a nadie…

-¡NOOOO!- dijo Sam sarcástica

Nevel rodo los ojos

-escucha, Nevel. No tendrás ningún beso con Carly, así que mejor supéralo

-no pretendo obtener nada de Carly, Sam. Veras…. Cuando intente besar a Carly hace un par de años, lo hice con la intensión de convertirla en mi novia. Lamentablemente no pude, pero ahora mis propósitos son más físicos que sentimentales. Y con el paso del tiempo eres tú quien se ha desarrollado de una manera más atractiva…

-¡Estás loco si crees que te besare!- dijo Sam molesta

-pues no te ayudare- sentencio Nevel cruzándose de brazos

-¡no necesito de tu ayuda!

-¿ah no? Y entonces ¿Por qué has venido aquí? Y asumiendo la hora por la que esas aquí deduzco que tuviste que desertar más temprano de lo que acostumbras… ¿y no necesitas mi ayuda? Entonces buena suerte con lo que sea que te ocurre

Sam se dio media vuelta molesta

-me necesitas, Sam. Es solo una cuestión física.

Sam continúo caminando. La idea de besar a Nevel le repugnaba. ¡Lo odiaba! ¿Cómo podía besarlo? Pero por otro lado Nevel tenía razón… Sam lo necesitaba

-¡No hare nada hasta que tenga una respuesta!- dijo finalmente- primero necesito toda la información posible

-¿Y cómo sabré que cumplirás?

-¿Y cómo sabré yo si tu cumplirás?

-yo soy alguien de palabra… sin embargo tú…

-es eso o nada- dijo Sam

Nevel se quedó callado un momento

-de acuerdo. Dime que es lo que te pasa

Sam solo saco la carta y se la entrego. Nevel la tomo y la abrió cuidadosamente. Comenzó a leerla

Después de un momento levanto la mirada a Sam. Su ceño estaba fruncido

-¿Qué diablos es eso?- pregunto

-estaba en mi casa ayer cuando llegue

-¿en qué parte?

-el sillón

-¿la encontraste de casualidad?

-¿eh? No entiendo

Nevel rodo los ojos

-me refiero a que si alguien te dijo que fueras ahí

-me llego un mensaje de mi mamá pidiéndome que volviera a casa. Cuando llegue las luces estaban apagadas. Cuando encendí la luz no había nadie así que me senté en el sillón y la encontré

-¿revisaste la habitación?

-si… había una mancha de sangre y mi gato estaba sobre ella… luego le dispararon

Sam tuvo que sentarse

Nevel mantenía el ceño fruncido

-te estaban esperando- dijo- y te siguieron. Dices que las luces estaban apagadas ¿cierto?

Sam asintió

-te seguía… pusieron al gato ahí a propósito

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-es ella ¿lo ves? Aquí- dijo señalando una parte de la carta que decía "_Pero si no lo haces tú, lo hare yo. Y te aseguro, Samanta, yo no seré piadosa"_

-¿Qué? ¿Ahí donde dice que es mujer?

-dijo "piadosa" y rebusco mucho las palabras para ocultar su sexo. Generalmente las mujeres se preocupan más por ese tipo de detalles

-¿y cómo supiste que pusieron a espumita ahí a propósito?

-las mujeres son más "artísticas" apuesto que fue una escena aterradora

Sam asintió

-¿dices que le dispararon al gato?

-si

-ese fue un hombre

-¿Por qué?

-las mujeres no usan pistolas, ellas usan más armas blancas. Cuchillos, navajas… cosas así

-¿sabes quién pudo ser?

Nevel dio otro vistazo a la carta

-es narcisista. ¿Ves? Ella asume que descubrirás quien es desde el principio. Eso indica también que lleva mucho tiempo planeando esto. Es joven. Su uso del lenguaje es juvenil, e inexperto…. Creo que es alguien que ha tenido que ver con Freddie ¿Tal vez una ex novia? Lo dice aquí, donde dice "El asesinato de una persona muy querida" pero no especifica que es una persona querida para ti. Lo deja en general, así que asumo que también es importante para ella

-no tengo idea

La información que le estaba dando Nevel era tan grande que Sam estaba bloqueada.

-¿no has recibido alguna otra cosa de ella?

-¡El mensaje! Mira- dijo Sam tendiéndole el celular

Nevel frunció el ceño de nuevo

-¿Qué?- quizo saber Sam

-este mensaje parece estar escrito por un hombre. No tiene detalles ni muestra algún sentimiento. Creo que son dos

-genial- pensó Sam irónicamente. La cosa cada vez se ponía peor. Sam suspiro pesadamente. Todo era tan abrumador y aterrador… pero al menos al fin tenía algo de información. Solo tenía dos problemas: 1) No sabía qué hacer con ella y 2) aún tenía que cumplir algo asqueroso con Nevel ¡Lo odiaba tanto! La idea de besarlo era tan repugnante, tan asquerosa, tan… tan… ¡Puaj!

-¿crees que la amenaza es real, entonces?- pregunto Sam. Esa era la última cosa que necesitaba saber antes de salir corriendo de ahí

-mucho. Y es peligroso porque como son inexpertos son más agresivos, con menos paciencia

Sam se mordió el labio

-puedo ayudarte a encontrar a los responsables- propuso Nevel

-¿Cómo harás eso, genio?

-tengo mis métodos, Sam ¿quieres mi ayuda?

La idea era bastante tentadora, pero Sam ya se sentía como una especie de traidora hablando con Nevel y lo único que quería era salir en ese momento de ahí. Sam sólo quería información y ahora la tenía. No tenía por qué quedarse más tiempo ahí.

Antes de que Nevel pudiera pensar en que Sam planeara irse, Sam le arrebato el celular y la carta y salió corriendo. Escucho que Nevel le grito algo, pero Sam no se detuvo. Continúo corriendo hasta que salió totalmente del barrio de Nevel. Finalmente se detuvo en una tienda de comida rápida. No tenía dinero, pero lo único que quería era tomar un respiro así que entro. Se sentó en una mesa reflexionando sobre lo que dijo Nevel. Se suponía que tenía toda la información necesaria, ahora solo tenía que armarla y así podría encontrar a ella, o él, o ellos, o lo que fuera. Y una vez que los encontrara podía detenerlos. Sam se relajó. Al menos tenía una oportunidad, sobre todo tomando en cuenta el hecho de que Nevel dijo que la amenaza era real.

-.

-.

**¿Se hacen una idea de quién es el responsable? Dejen sus reviews (´-´)/ **

**PD: ¿Tienen twiter? Sígueme y te sigo. EleanorYParkk**


End file.
